unwrittenlegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
King Troglodyte
Introduction The following information is considered Out Of Character which means your character may know some of it or nothing at all. Unwritten Legends has a PAFO (Play and Find Out) policy which means that OOC information is strictly that. This page is a historical and player reference only and should not be brought into the game. Thank you for your understanding. Time Line 5th of Winte - First sighting in Seton Plot Overview The creature known as the rotwalker first appeared on the fifth of Winte, heralded by a series of screeching sounds heard at the chapel to Lyra in Seton Keep. Vivien La'Fae, Curan Norremitore, and Dacian Ranavis were the first to gaze upon the creature, which stood by the well, staring aimlessly at its surroundings. In a shaky, screeching voice, it spoke about its master being gone. The conversation with the rotwalker was interrupted when Curan sang his songs to refresh the spells he had up. This caused the rotwalker to emit a banshee-like wail, stunning all of those present. At random, it suddenly struck out at Vivien with its metal shard, striking Curan in the process. All attempts to attack it by the three were ineffective and thus they decided to flee from it. Surprisingly, when it did not move with a loud, bare grinding of gears, it was able to shift in and out of the shadows of the night, striking in almost perfect silence. When Curan attempted to contact Beckah Lotheniel in Kaezar, Vivien ran away from the other two. She was pursued by the rotwalker along Seton Road before the rotwalker suddenly disappeared into the night. A few nights later, with Meera Krrahr, Vivien, Curan, Marian Quinnley, and Dacian present, the rotwalker returned. It began with the sound of a large crash within Seton's kitchen, the clattering of tankards and mugs falling off their shelf. The group went to investigate, searching all over Seton's lower bailey, only to find the rotwalker back in the Great Hall. The group successfully eluded the rotwalker, which disappeared for a short while. Lord Trantris Esselyon, Regent of Seton, arrived at the Great Hall, where the group awaited him. Almost as soon as he arrived, the sound of metal gliding smoothly over metal was heard outside. Lord Esselyon bolted out the door, pistol in hand, the group following him soon thereafter. The rotwalker, however, was nowhere to be seen, moving along in the shadows. It struck out swiftly at Curan, returning to the darkness as quickly as it came. After shouting a few challenges to the rotwalker, Lord Esselyon declared, "Damn it all, it is too cold out here for this foolishness. We can carry this on inside, if you like, you mechanical whoreson, or you can creak about out here and try to frighten people, if you'd rather." and proceeded back inside the Great Hall. Within a minute or two, the rotwalker proceeded into the Great Hall, evading a shot by Lord Esselyon and striking at Marian. The rotwalker then fled back outdoors, Lord Esselyon in pursuit. The two fought for a short while, broadsword to metal shard, before the rotwalker turned and fled into the night. Category:Events Category:Plots